The New Doctor
by LasagnaLover
Summary: After the 11th Doctor disappeared a new one has taken his place, but who is it? And why is America acting so weird lately? /P.S. Im new to Dr. Who so not everything will be exactly correct./
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

11th Doctors POV

Pain, suffering, darkness.

That was all I could feel as I crawled over to my TARDIS. They were coming for me, I knew I didn't have much time left. As I crawled inside and lifted my self up I could hear the piercing screams of their victims. Amy Pond, my friend was one of those victims. Vengeance spread over me like wildfire as I stumbled over to the main controls and pulled out my Sonic Screwdriver, pressing a button that was hidden inside an secret compartment. The green light on the end glowed brighter then ever.

Go," I whispered to it, "and find the one."

Suddenly in a flash the Sonic Screwdriver disappeared. A while ago the screams had died down and I knew the worst was only about to happen. All of a sudden the TARDIS began to shake and tumble, pieces of debris began to fall from the ceiling. The cries of the monsters were heard just outside. Then...

Darkness.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**This idea has been bugging me for a while now. My friends recently kinda got me into doctor who so of course I had to write a crossover with doctor who and hetalia. This is just a prolouge and the next chapter will have a **_**lot**_** more. I promise! Oh ya and im not really an expert on doctor who so if I miss anything please tell me.  
**

**THANKS!;D**


	2. Gone?

America ran down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. Shoot, shoot, shoot! He was late for the world meeting and it was being held in _his _New York for God's sake. The others would deffinatly give him a hard time for sure. He quickly ran up the step and burst into the hallway. America could hear the annoyed chatter in the halls as he bristly walked to the main room and pushed open the door. The chatter stopped and all eyes were on him as he rushed to his seat in silence, trying to ignore the large raised eyebrows of England. Silence graced the room for a few seconds more until Germany stood up at the podium and coughed to get the others attention. He shot America a scolding look. America attempted to say why he was late but Germany was faster.

"Lateness and rudeness might be an American trait but we all expect you to be here on time, do you understand?"

America quickly scanned the crowd of countries. Most were looking at him impatiently, that is until his eyes fell upon the British nation. England gazed at him worriedly as a father would do to a son. America sighed, "Ya, I understand."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

_xxxx  
_

The meeting went along as scheduled, America even got back into acting foolish and declaring that he was a hero. The room was filled with chaos as many countries argued and strangled each other to death. Suddenly though the doors burst open and a man ran into the room. He seemed distressed as he searched for _something_. Many nations stood up, prepared to deal with the human, but the man's eyes soon found England and he ran over to him.

"Oh God," he gasped, "I need your help, its-its, you just gotta come with me!"

England studied the man up and down, he nodded.

"Alright." He stood up from his seat and followed the man out. Whispers were heard through out the room as England left wondering what that was all about. It was to sudden to be preformed so it wasn't an act for attention. It seemed..real.

Romano who was sitting next to America turned his head. His eyes widened and he suddenly stood up, making many countries eye him with confusion. "Where did that burger bastard go!" He yelled throughout the room. Germany was just about to yell at Romano but gasped as he realized what Romano was talking about.

America was gone.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Whoop~ hope ya liked it. Please review!**

**Thanks!;D  
**


	3. Trust?

"He's right over here! There were these things and-OH MY GOD!"

"You said he was here?"

"Yes, I swear! He was half dead when I found him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Well then we should look around, he could not have gone far lad."

The doctor crouched at the edge of an ally, spying on the two voices who he identified one as Rory and the other an old (very old) friend. He slid down into a sitting position, cradling the giant gash right over one of his hearts. Time was almost up for him and he knew it. Those things, those things that attacked him and Amy were not normal. They could have killed him and would have never been able to regenerate. Why? He had no idea, but as they drew close he could feel the taste of death on his tongue. It was a very strange taste.

As the voices drifted away he wanted to call out to them, but he knew he shouldn't. He had another job to do. Suddenly swiftly moving footsteps came from the end of the ally, the doctor twisted his head painfully to come face to face with a young blonde haired bright blue eyed man.

"We have to get ya out of here and to a hospital!" The man said when he saw the wound and wast just about to lift him up, but the doctor stopped him.

"No," he gasped, "I cant go to a hospital, they wouldn't know what to do with me."

"What are you talking about man?"

Grabbing the man's hand the doctor looked up into those blue eyes. They reminded him of the sky, it was peaceful. "Do you trust me?"

"Wh-wha?"

"I said do you trust me?"

"Y-ya dude. Your not gonna die on me are ya?"

He smiled and tightened his hold on the younger man. Suddenly a sharp jolt was felt between them. The man gasped as a weird sensation flowed through him, he looked down at the doctor who just smiled back. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"That was-"

"Where did you find that?" The doctor shakily pointed to a glowing green object in the man's pocket. There was no mistaking it. The man pulled it out and observed it. "I found it in my apartment this morning," he said, "it was in my pj pocket when I woke up."

"Take good care of it." The doctor wheezed. The world around him was beginning to spin. He let go of the man's hand and it dropped limply to his side. Shouts could be heard and strong hands grabbed him from behind and his legs, picking him up and carrying him out of the ally into the streets. Nothing made sense any more as the world continued to spin, but one thing was clear in his mind.

Before he was dragged (literally) into the hospital, the doctor saw two pairs of piercing violet eyes that glowed in the dark. And if looks could kill then he would be dead already.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey here's the next chapter. I'm already halfway into the other one and im sorry if these are all to short. I am going to post the next chapter by tonight so keep your hopes up! I promis you the next one will be longer!**

**THANKS!;D**


	4. Monster?

A doctor swiftly walked into the waiting room where America, England, and Rory sat. They had been waiting for over at least five hours impatiently and worriedly, even America who had just met the man but something seemed familiar about him. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Once the doctor entered the room all three of them swiftly stood up.

"There is good news and bad news." The doctor stated, England was the first to speak."The good news first, please."

"He's alive-," everyone exhaled a deep breath unaware that they were holding it, "alive but...barely."

Rory's head snapped up, "What do you mean?" He leaned closer to the doctor with a predatory aura, "My wife was just killed by that man and if you dont save him so I can kill him myself then we have a problem here."

Both England and America noticed that the doctor was absolutely terrified and was about to flee any second, that could not happen. England placed his hand's on Rory's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down while America stood in between Rory and the terrified doctor. His strength could easily keep those two apart.

"How barely?" England asked once then tension started to die down a little.

"He's in...a coma."

A coma? This was bad, this was very very bad. Rory and England glanced at each other, shock mixed in with most of their feelings. America, even though he was not yet informed of the fact that that man was "The Doctor" felt a pang of guilt and shock as well. Rory's anger subsided and one fact settled in. The universe was helpless. None of them though spotted the green light in America's pocket flash over and over again until is soon turned into a deep shade of orange and slowly power down.

* * *

America sat, all alone in his chair. He was still in the hospital and even though England and Rory had both retired for the night he had stayed and he didn't know why. Was it something to do with the strange dream he had last night? Was it because he felt guilt for the man but after what Rory, that's what England said his name was, said about him killing his wife America didn't know what to believe anymore. He shut his eyes for a quick moment, flash backing to that very detailed dream.

_last night~_

America tossed and turned in his bed, sleep was being very dificult for him tonight. Horrid flashes went by in his mind and he couldnt stop them cause they just kept coming.

_**~You are The Doctor~**_

_Fields of blood red grass stretched beyond the horizon_

_**~Protector of time~**_

_Blood, lots of blood being spilt on a battlefield  
_

_**~Traveler of space~**_

_Flashes of color through a shifting hole_

_**~Keeper of the TARDIS~**_

_An explosion and the death of a companion_

_**~Holder of immortality~**_

_A dying planet_

_**~Bringer of peace~**_

_Thousands of mechanic balls sweep down onto the earth_

_**~And death~**_

_A blonde haired man falling into a bright light_

_**~You are The Doctor~**_

_A orange haired little girl_

_**~THE DOCTOR~**_

Yellow light suddenly fills his vision.

**GASP!**

His eyes flew up and America jumped out of his seat. Everything was so clear...so real, it really creeped him out, more then Russia and that was bad. He fished into his pocket and pulled out the weird strange contraption. The man had asked him to keep it safe, but why? How could that man he just met in a couple of seconds know that he had this with him, it was as if he recognized it before? America sat back in the chair and examined the machine.

_'Some kind of...laser or screwdriver?'_ he thought.

Shrugging America placed it back in his pocket, maybe he could get Japan to take a look at it since he was the most techy nation out there. Silence carried on for about a minute more and America deemed that he had waited enough, time to go home. He sighed and got up not wanting to leave the man alone in this creepy hospital. Hospitals were evil! Walking over to the door America was just about to exit the building when but stopped when he suddenly heard a loud banging sound and screams following after, America immediately got into action. He pulled his gun out of the secret holster in his jacket and ran down the halls to the source of the noise.

Suddenly silence. Nothing but silence as America slowed down his pace and lightly jogged so that his footsteps were not heard. But sadly, they were. A loud, inhuman like scream was heard and a monster about the size of Russia (not the nation, the person) lept out of the shadows and tackled America to the ground, making a gash in his shoulder by the monster's claws. He didn't have time to take a full view of it and he rolled backwards and fired a couple of shots, the monster dodged a few but it was not that lucky. Covered in blood it swiped at America with it's giant claws and got him right in the chest. He gasped in pain but jumped back as it swiped again. Now he could see what he was fighting as the monster stopped for a second to regain it's breath. IT WAS HUGE! Forget about Russia, this thing could topple that guy any time.

The creature looked like a green, HUGE, lizard that was covered in purple blood. It's claws were a solid black color and the ends gleamed, sharp as razor knives. The monster's eye's were a blood red color that sent chills in America's spine as it peered down on him. Taking his chance America delivered a full roundhouse kick to the monster's face and it reared back, letting out a loud shrill scream. Purple blood flowed from the side of it's head as it prepared to attack again, but America was ready. He grabbed an extra gun and as the monster lunged at him he jumped up over it and shot it right in the head, as he landed on the ground the monster slumped over, limp and dead. America was breathing heavy now but his mind was on other things.

_'Was there more?_'

He waited for more shrill screams of the other monsters but silence once again filled the hospital. America placed the guns back in their holders and walked down the halls to the man's room. It was official, he would be keeping an eye out for him and the others in the hospital for the rest of the night. America entered the room and plopped down into a chair, he was EXHAUSTED! Those things sure packed a punch. His eye's drifted over to the man he saved earlier, the comment he said when America found him rang in his head.

"I cant go to a hospital, they wouldn't know what to do with me."

It didn't make any sense though! What had he meant? America sighed, this was going to be one hell of a night and he drifted off to a light sleep.

* * *

As America fell asleep, soft laughter could be heard outside of the hospital. A man covered in the shadows watched the blonde haired boy close his eyes, oh the boy was surly oblivious. That could come in handy.

Purple eye's stared from the shadows and to the window while a mouth containing white teeth smiled. Yes, yes his plan was going quite smoothly, even if the doctor had put part of himself in another and the monster sent to kill the doctor had died those were minor set backs. The man backed away into the darkness, eyes still locked onto the hospital window.

Revenge was going to be so sweet!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok so this chapter is longer then the rest and I hope it answers a few questions. This story is supposed to be kinda mystery so there is going to be some confusing parts in it so BE PREPARED!**

**Thanks!;D**


End file.
